


Up All Night

by lynndyre



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pets, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"One time, Repede got hurt really badly. Flynn and I stayed up all night tending his wounds and making sure he was okay."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwikiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikiwi/gifts).



Yuri found a thermos, poured most of the pot of coffee into it, and drained the rest. It burned his mouth, but at least the heat would wake him up until the caffeine kicked in. He braced his arms on the counter and hung his head forward until it hurt, trying to stretch out some of the collected tension. He rubbed his eyes to force moisture into them, and remembered Repede's frantic pawing, remembered holding Repede down so he wouldn't do himself more damage, while Repede whimpered and whimpered and blood and something Yuri was really damn scared was part of his eyeball leaked out over his fur and Yuri's hands.

Yuri's stomach rolled. He grabbed a few slices of bread, shoved them into a napkin and picked up the thermos of coffee.

When he pushed open the door to their room, Flynn jerked in his chair with the kind of full-body shock that told Yuri his adrenaline was wearing off too. He gave Yuri an exhausted smile in return for the thermos and drank from it straight, a stray drop escaping his lips to trail all the way down his throat and darken his uniform collar.

"I brought bread too. It's even fresh. First batch out of the oven."

"It's later than I thought, then." Flynn accepted the bread, but ate without attention, all his focus on Repede. Their dog was stretched out on Yuri's bed with Flynn's blanket tucked around him. One bandaged paw stuck out beyond the edge of the blanket, but the worst of the damage was under the wrappings on his head. Yuri knew Flynn's eyes were tracking each rise of Repede's chest.

When Repede finally stirred, they both jumped.

Repede's paw swiped at the side of his face, but Yuri caught it before he could dislodge the bandages, and stroked the exposed fur of Repede's neck and shoulder until he subsided. Flynn dipped his fingers in the small bowl of water on the bedside table and held them out beside the dog's muzzle. Yuri kept his stroking even, but held his breath as the dark nose twitched, and finally Repede's tongue lapped at the moisture.

Flynn laughed with relief, wetting his fingers and offering them once more. This time, the response was stronger, Repede's head lifting slightly, tongue curling out around Flynn's fingers, actively seeking the water.

"Good boy." Yuri sank his fingers into the short fur and felt the muscles bunch and shift under his hand. "Oh, good boy, Repede. You're not gonna let 'em get you."

The room lightened as Repede drank, and when his head sank down again it was just on the edge of dawn. Flynn brushed his thumb over the blue line of Repede's muzzle, then turned his face up to Yuri with the biggest smile Yuri could remember. Yuri grinned back, and caught Flynn's head with his free hand, fluffing his hair up in every direction.

"Sap."

"Hypocrite."

And the soft thump-thump-thumping was Repede's tail beginning to wag.


End file.
